


Lock and Key Art by Anotherwellkeptsecret

by 221b_hound



Series: Lock and Key [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - His Last Vow, Fanart, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: The incredible Anotherwellkeptsecret drew the lock and key tattoo from this series for her followers! It's brilliant!





	Lock and Key Art by Anotherwellkeptsecret

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this image on [my 221b-Hound Tumblr ](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/173814093450/anotherwellkeptsecret-an-illustration-of)
> 
> Or you can follow the splendid [Anotherwellkeptsecret's Tumblr.](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/173813279964/an-illustration-of-221bhounds-inked-in-memory)

Anotherwellkeptsecret drew this depiction of the lock and key tattoos from this series - and I couldn't be more delighted!


End file.
